Cinematic
by madame of music
Summary: Their love was like a bad Hallmark Special... Except neither knew how the other felt.
1. Chapter 1

You, John Egbert, were in love. Not the love like you felt for Nic Cage, which was more of an admiration kind of love, or like how you loved Dave with all of the brotastic love you could muster.

No. You were in a head over heels, Hallmark movie special kind of love. With a troll. The short angry troll who had yelled that his name was Karkat Vantas and that he wished you would kindly fuck off now.

You don't know when you started falling for him, despite adamantly stating that you weren't a homo. But you knew whenever you saw him, your heart leaped to your throat and your stomach did a gymnastics routine in the confines of your abdomen.

And he didn't feel the same. He hated you, felt nothing but "black feelings" for you, which he had told you time and time again. He wanted you as a kismesis or whatever it was. The name wasn't important. What was, however, was that he felt the exact opposite of what you felt for him.

Sure, it hurt. Sure you wanted nothing more than to be held lovingly as uncharacteristic sweet nothings were whispered into your ear by him. But what you got were threats of violence and mean words thrown like daggers into your heart.

But it was better than nothing, right?

* * *

A/N: Part 1 of 8... Now to type the rest...


	2. Chapter 2

You, Karkat Vantas, were NOT that great at red feelings, no matter how many times you claimed to be the best there was. They were confusing. It was confusing how it was based on pity, and yet you felt anything but towards John.

You definitely did not pity the raven-haired boy. He amazed you, in every way. The way he walked, full of goofy confidence, the way his lopsided smile lit up every part of his face. You wished that smile was for you.

You didn't get why your stomach fluttered with anticipation every time you two would meet up, or the way your heart beat just a little bit faster when he passed you on his way to his computer. In every Romcom you had ever seen, the lead trolls had never felt this way. Their hearts ached with pity for their matesprite. But never, in any movie, book, commercial, television program, anything, had they ever felt this way.

It confused you. So you went with what you knew. You took these feelings of... Something, and turned them into hate. You ignored how much it hurt to see his face fall with every insult.

It was just easier this way.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon~


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Jade Harley, and today, you decided to play matchmaker. You know two people who have been dancing around love for far too long now. They need a little push, and you're the one to do it.

You called out from your computer across the room to Karkat. He turned towards you, ever-present look of annoyance obvious in his features. You asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with you. He accepted begrudgingly, stating that it was better than trying to work.

You knew Karkat was confused about his feelings, because trolls don't know about the concept of love, and how it felt. So you were going to show him in the most inconspicuous way possible. You had thought of books, or opening a webpage on his computer defining love, but that might have confused him more.

So you figured letting him see love play out on a screen might work well. You popped in a generic love story, with justa bit of comedy, just like he liked it. You crossed your fingers, hoping this would work.

After all, you were convinced that Karkat Vantas and John Egbert were a match made in heaven.

* * *

A/N: Jade likes to meddle.

Halfway through~


	4. Chapter 4

You, Karkat Vantas, did not sleep well that night. Not that you did any other night, but this time it was different. Normally your night was filled with terrifying images, full of blood and gore that plagued your dreams and left your body in cold sweats, shivering with fright. But tonight, you couldn't even begin to sleep. Every time you would open your eyes, John Egbert would appear, with his goofy grin.

Jade and you had watched a human movie together. Usually you tended to stay away from those, because they sucked in comparison Alternian ones. You thought the humans idea of one quadrant was stupid, and that you'd never fall for the squishy, hornless aliens anyway. You were so very wrong.

Tonight had opened your eyes. Those feelings you felt for John finally made sense. They weren't confusing. They had a name.

Love. L-O-V-E. The singe syllable, four letter word rolled off your tongue, like you had always been saying it.

Now your only problem was getting the other male to feel the same about you. You felt maybe this 'Courting' thing, as Jade's movie had called it, was how you would go about it.

Jade's movie was odd. It was monochrome, and all the men dressed like John's dad. They spoke way different than the humans you knew.

You sat up. Hopefully John was still up. You were doing this.

Tonight.

* * *

A/N: Humdeedum. 4 chapters left.


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is John Egbert. It is late at night, and you are still awake. Your eyes feel heavy with tiredness. Just as you were about to finally submit to the wonder of dreamland, a certain Karkat Vantas burst into your room.

"John Egbert. I would like to profess my intentions for you." He shouted breathlessly.

You were confused. Intentions? What did that even mean? You asked him what he was talking about.

Karkat walked over. "John Egbert. I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you. I wish to court you."

You stood still for a moment, shocked, and then burst into laughter. Courting? What were we in? The 1920s? When you looked up, Karkat was walking towards the door. Well shit.

You quickly ran over, and grabbed him from behind, pulling him into a hug.  
"Hey Karkat. Please, don't go. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: You guys don't even know how tempted I was to add another chapter where Karkat had to declare his intentions for John to Dave, in place of Dad Egbert.


	6. Chapter 6

You, Karkat Vantas, froze at those words. He loves you too? He loves you? HE LOVES YOU. It took a second to sink in, then you turned around, trying not to grin like a maniac.

"John. If you love me, why did you laugh?" You questioned.

John laughed again, more of a quiet giggle this time than a loud guffaw like before. "Sorry Karkat. I couldn't help it. No one really talks like that anymore. It's not courting, it's dating. I think what you wanted to ask is if I'd be your boyfriend."

He looked up at you, expectantly, waiting for you to ask.

You grumbled and rolled your eyes, blushing. "Fine. John Egbert, will you be my boyfriend?"

He giggled. "Of course Karkles."

Suddenly his arms were around you, soft, pink lips pressed against your slightly chapped black ones. You froze for a second processing exactly what was happening, and then you wrapped your arms around him and kissed back.

* * *

A/N: I was tempted to be mean and not upload the last two chapters tonight, but meh. 2 more to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Kissing Karkat was amazing. Just when you had been about to pull away, you felt his arms tighten around your waist, pulling you tighter to him. You melted into his touch, humming in delight.

When you both had sufficiently wasted your limited supply of oxygen, you broke apart, smiling, both of you blushing like Catholic Schoolgirls.

You were happy. You now had a wonderful troll all to yourself. You couldn't help but grin at said troll, who grinned right back.

This made you happier than your previous words of hate, and insults. This was much, much better.

* * *

A/N: Let's just all agree I shouldn't write kissing scenes. Other authors have Lemon skips, I'm going to have kissing skips.

"They kissed and everyone lived happily ever after the end goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

A girl stood at the open door that led to John Egbert's room. She stood watching the scene unfold before her, stuffing a palm over her mouth to hide her squeals at the happy ending.

She gave herself a pat on the back for good matchmaking, and walked off to her own room. She knew she was an excellent matchmaker.

Mission get-the-two-idiots-to-admit-their-feelings-and-FINALLY-get-together had worked.

Now she could finally sleep in peace, knowing her brother was happy, and a new couple had been formed, and that they had found love in the end.

Now if only she could find the same...

* * *

A/N: All done! Yeah~

Hope you all enjoyed. I'll be uploading some more stuff in the future so look for that I guess. Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
